fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Dreaming Elements!
Pretty Cure Dreaming Elements! '(プリキュアドリーミングエレメント！ ''Purikyua Dorīmingu Eremento!) is a Japanese magical anime created by User:Pretty Dream which is unofficially produced by Toei Animation. It is stated to air sometime in February, 2015, unofficially succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The series' motifs are dreams and elements. Synopsis Every girls has a dream inside of them that is locked tight with a gold chain. The only people who are able to unlock those dreams are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, who are fighting the enemy, New Nightmare all over the world so they can make the girls whose dreams are unlocked, beautiful. If New Nightmare unlocks the young girl's dreams, their dreams will turn into a nightmare which can then help New Nightmare take over Earth. But when a team of Pretty Cure retire from protecting Japan, middle school students step up to the position of becoming Pretty Cure and protecting the dreams of young girls. And those girls are the Dreaming Elements! Characters Cures / - She is the main protagonist who is an orphan and attends the Akihara Orphanage. Seika dreams of meeting her parents who had died in a car accident a month after she was born. She is full of confidence and after been teased for 7 years of her life because of her red hair, she had gained strength to stick up for herself and others and isn't afraid to get into fights to stick up for others. Seika becomes the next Cure of the element of fire, Cure Flicker and her theme colour is red while her sub colours are pink and orange. / - She is a shy, smart girl who attends Akihara Public Middle School as a second year student. Mimi loves to read and is almost always seen with her nose in a book, even when she is walking around. She is a bit of a klutz and is the youngest child of her family and is often teased by her older brother about her careless personality. She become a Pretty Cure thinking it could change her personality. Mimi becomes the next Cure of the element of water, Cure Spring and her theme colour is blue. / - She is an outgoing girl who attends Akihara Public Middle School as a first year student. Fuko finds life in middle school hard and becomes friends with Mimi, even though she is older than her. She loves being active and loves looking good and is described by her classmates as a control freak due to how she always wants everything to go her way. She is a huge fan of Pretty Cure and will jump at any opportunity to become one. Fuko becomes the next Cure of the element of air, Cure Gale and her theme colour is white. / - She is the sporty girl of the team who attends Akihara Public Middle School as a third year student. Futaba is a tomboy who is the ace of the school soccer team. Besides being a tomboy, Futaba has a soft side for cute toys and flowers and dreams of being a football player and owning a florist and toy shop. She is the childhood friend of Seika and invites her to her house from time to time. Futaba becomes the new Cure of the element of earth, Cure Green and her theme colour is green while her sub color is brown. Mentors / - She first appears in episode one fighting as Cure Burning. Homura always tells the truth, hating how people lie and was the one who said she and her teammates were going to quit being Pretty Cures. She is 21 years old and believes that everyone has the power of good inside of them. She becomes Seika's mentor and teaches her all the fighting techniques of fighting New Nightmare. Homura was the old Cure who held the element of fire, Cure Burning, and her theme colour had been red. / - She first appears in episode one along with Homura and the others. Even though she was against quitting as being a Pretty Cure, she found that she needed a break from fighting and live like an original woman should. Mizuki works as an receptionist at a hospital and in her free times, she trains Mimi to become a strong Pretty Cure. Mizuki was the old Cure who held the element of water, Cure Wave, and her theme colour had been sky blue. / - She first appears in episode one fighting New Nightmare along with her teammates. Teira is often very clumsy and careless and is a very good cook, always cooking sweets for the new Pretty Cure and her teammates. She trains Fuko to become a strong Pretty Cure but usually ends up teaching her how to cook. Teira was the old Cure who held the element of air, Cure Clear, and her theme colour was white and her sub colour was pale pink. / - She is a teacher at Akihara Public Middle School who first appears in episode one on television as Cure Environment. Midori is the homeroom teacher of Mimi and the maths and sports teacher of Futaba. She is has a love for flowers and while not working at school, she is either teaching Futaba how to fight or selling flowers to the civilians. Midori was the old Cure who held the element of earth, Cure Environment, and her theme colour is dark green and dark brown. New Nightmare - The first general to appear. - The second general to appear. - The third general to appear. - The ruler of New Nightmare. - The main monsters of the series. - The new monsters that appear halfway through the series. Items Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Dreaming Elements! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Pretty Dream Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series